After the End
by AoiQueen
Summary: Ça y est, Ladybug, ou plutôt Marinette, a vaincu le Papillon. Aurait-elle dû sauter de joie ? Était-ce la fin de l'aventure ? N'en soyez pas si sûrs, car l'apparition d'un nouveau méchant jusque là inconnu et la disparition d'Adrien sans compter les nombreuses révélations ne risquent pas d'achever l'histoire : nous n'en sommes encore qu'au commencement.


**Yop ! Me voilà pour ma deuxième fanfiction, première dans ce fandom. J'ai pleins d'idées derrière la tête, alors ça risque d'être long ! (si j'arrive à ne pas abandonner en cours de route) Sur Google Doc le chapitre 1 m'avait l'air plutôt long, alors je l'ai arrêté ici pour ne pas faire trop à lire, mais finalement il est plutôt court 'w' Bwef, bonne lecture !**

* * *

— **Tikki, il faut intervenir !** lança Marinette à son Kwami.

— **Tu as raison, mais préviens tes parents avant,** lui rappela cette dernière.

Elle posa la télécommande sur la table basse. Sur l'écran de la télé, on pouvait voir un certain "HairZ", qui semait le chao en ville, visant en premier lieux les bâtiments abandonnés ou inhabités. Mais si les justiciers de paris tardaient à venir, il n'hésiterait pas à s'attaquer à des innocents civiles.

— **Papa, Maman, je vais au parc !** dit-elle à l'attention de ses parents, avant de sortir à toute allure.

Il lui fallait trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se transformer sans risquer de se faire voir. Son regard fut attiré par une petite rue étroite et déserte, où elle s'engouffra. Elle regarda de chaque côté pour s'assurer que le champ était libre. Après avoir pris ses précautions, elle récita sa traditionnelle formule :

— **Tikki, transforme moi !**

Ainsi, elle revêtit le costume de Ladybug, entièrement rouge à points noirs. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers le studio TVi, s'aidant de son yo-yo magique. Lors du reportage de la journaliste sur le nouvel akumatisé, Marinette avait reconnu le bâtiment du studio TVi en arrière plan.

Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Chat Noir aux prises avec ces espèces de tentacules de cheveux. Un sourir se forma sur le visage de Ladybug. Alors que son allié ne pouvait plus bouger d'un poil, elle se rapprocha de la masse capillaire monstrueuse et lui dit :

— **Alors mon minou, besoin d'aide ?  
— Ce serait pas de refus ma lady ! **répondit-il avant de lâcher un cri quand il se retrouva la tête à l'envers.

La jeune héroïne agrippa la tentacule avec son yo-yo, et tira assez fort pour que Chat Noir puisse attraper son bâton et se débarrasser de l'emprise de l'akumatisé.

— **C'est parti, j'espère que t'es pas craintif des cheveux !** s'écria l'homme chat pour attirer l'attention de HairZ

Celui ci ne manqua pas de répliquer en lançant ses tentacules à sa poursuite. Profitant de la diversion créée par son coéquipier, Ladybug inspecta son adversaire à la recherche de l'objet contenant l'akuma. C'était un homme à la peau grisâtre muni d'une chevelure noire gigantesque qui bougeait comme bon lui semblait. De sa poche dépassait des ciseaux pourpres, signe qu'un papillon du mal s'y était logé.

Elle voulut se rapprocher, mais HairZ se rendit compte de la supercherie et sortit son arme secrète : des ciseaux ressemblant à des shuriken de ninja. L'adolescente se créa une barrière en faisant tournoyer son yo-yo, mais bientôt elle se retrouva assaillie de tous les côtés.

— **Ma lady, il serait peut être temps de trouver un plan !** L'avertit Chat Noir entre deux esquives.  
 **— Compris !**

Attendant le moment propice, Ladybug accrocha son yo-yo à un poto électrique pour se sortir de la zone d'attaque de l'akumatisé, puis le lança en criant :

— **Lucky Charm !**

Une solide corde du même motif que son costume apparut. Cette fois ci, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour élaborer une stratégie pas bien compliquée.

— **Char noir, couvre moi !** adressa-t-elle à son allié.  
 **— Je ferai tout pour toi,** répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le félin arrêta son combat acharné pour faire tournoyer son bâton en guise de protection pour sa lady, tandis que celle ci accrocha la corde autour d'une des tentacules. Puis elle sauta regroupa ainsi toutes les mèches pour accrocher les deux bouts de la corde en un solide noeux. Son travail fini, elle resserra le tout en une queue de cheval démesurée. Problème, leur ennemi avait encore en réserve ses ciseaux. Ladybug se jeta tête baissée face au monstre capillaire, sous le regard interrogateur de son acolyte. Elle lança son yo-yo en direction de sa poche, en se baissant pour éviter chaque paires de ciseaux. Se demandant se que pouvait bien faire Chat Noir, elle risqua un regard de son côté -il avait disparu, mais elle aurait juré voir un garçon de son âge aux cheveux noirs à sa place à la place-, mais ce moment d'inattention manqua de lui faire prendre un coup de ciseau en plein dans la gorge. Heureusement, son coéquipier avait envoyé valser la paire à l'aide de son bâton.  
Reprenant ses esprits, Ladybug tira sur le yo-yo magique, faisant ainsi tomber l'objet contenant l'akuma. Un regard entendu avec Chat Noir, et la voilà à se glisser sous l'akumatisé pour récupérer les ciseaux et les écraser d'un coup sec. Sans plus attendre, elle purifia le papillon noir et tout Paris.

— **Bien joué !** dit-elle en coeur avec son allié, tout en cognant leur poing.  
 **— Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, le fait qu'il n'ait pas parlé une seule fois ?** lui demanda Chat Noir.

— **Il est muet,** répliqua une voix inconnue avant que Ladybug ne puisse répondre. **Nous étions comme d'habitude en plein travail, quand une jeune fille s'était permise de dire que** _ **"Si les cheveux de son coiffeur étaient si laids, aucune chance qu'elle lui demande un brushing".**_

C'était une petite femme au teint hâlé, avec des barrettes colorées éparpillées dans ses cheveux bouclés.

— **Je comprends mieux,** la remercia la justicière de Paris.

— **Mh, ce fut plutôt facile, tu ne trouves pas ma lady ?** remarqua son coéquipier.

— **Pas faux ! Peut être que le Papillon est à cours d'idée, ou bien c'est nous qui sommes devenus trop forts pour lui.**

— **Pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…** répliqua-t-il aussitôt.


End file.
